School Hard
by alpha-range
Summary: Summary inside. Please Review. Rated T for safety.
1. Summary and Preview

Okay, so I'm thinking about starting a new story (with the first three chapters already typed up), but I want to see what you guys think first, so here's a summary and a preview of the first chapter.

* * *

Summary

Max and the flock settled down and started school. Nine months later Max, now a cheerleader and popular, picks up her old photo album for the first time in a long time- she realises that the flock have grown apart, joining different cliques and pretending to be people that they're not. She wishes to bring the flock back together, but will it work? Or are they too lost to be saved? And what about Fang, does he still love Max? Or are him and his girlfriend the real deal?

* * *

Preview

_I remembered that months ago- before we joined the school- just looking at these photos, all of them of the flock together, used to make me smile. Now all it did was sadden me, we'd all changed. I had become the thing that I'd previously hated, a prep school Barbie- I mean, seriously, what was I thinking- cheerleading? And Nudge, she'd given up cars and machinery to hang out with the populars in her year- and we'd all known how much she loved them. Iggy had given up bombs and him and Gassy had joined the skaters and the pranksters. I hadn't seen a bomb in months. And my baby, Angel. She had started taking hip-hop, something which she'd previously despised. But the one that hurt me the most was Fang. He too was in the 'in crowd', and it had turned him into an obnoxious jerk- I couldn't remember the last time that I'd had a real conversation with him, and that hurt me more then anything, we'd always said that we'd be best friends forever- it seemed that forever was a lot shorter then it used to be. _

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think, is there any point in me writing this, or will I be wasting my time?


	2. Chapter 1 Max POV

_(A/N Yay, thanks to all of my reviewers. With this story I'm gonna try and keep one chapter ahead un-posted so I have a safety net of sorts. I'll try and update once a week, but it being the summer holidays I have no clue how long I'll go without access to the internet. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially EnergyAngel. You guys made my day. This one's for you.)_

Chapter One- Max

I awoke bright and early, already prepared for the day ahead; we had cheerleading practice from 4 am 'till six A.M today, despite the fact that it was a Saturday. Grinning slightly to myself as I climbed out of bed I practically skipped to my bathroom to take a shower.

Before long I was downstairs and grabbing a couple of slices of toast, with sugar-free strawberry jam on them, and on my way out of the house, my cheerleading bag slung over one shoulder. I was walking past my bedroom door when a bang caught my attention; I opened my door to see my wolf, Accalia, lying down, her paws on an old photo album. I frowned slightly; racking my memory to try and place the plain black book- it took me a while. It was the album I had carried in my pack when I was on the run, I had forgotten all about it. I set my bag down on the floor and walked over to it, crouching down I kissed Accalia on the forehead, moving to place the battered book back on the bedside table. Accalia's low whine stopped me, and I paused, looking down at the book. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to reminisce. I sat down cross-legged on my bed, patting the spot next to me for the agile wolf, my best friend in the whole world. I opened the book carefully, and there on the first page was a picture of the flock and I at Anne's house. Fang and I were at the back, our arms round each other- I was smiling like an idiot, and even Fang was smiling slightly. Iggy and The Gasman were kneeling in front of us- their smiled as wide as my own. Nudge and Angel were sat at the front, Total in between them- they too were smiling.

I remembered that months ago- before we joined the school- just looking at these photos, all of them of the flock together, used to make me smile. Now all it did was sadden me, we'd all changed. I had become the thing that I'd previously hated, a prep school Barbie- I mean, seriously, what was I thinking- cheerleading? And Nudge, she'd given up cars and machinery to hang out with the populars in her year- and we'd all known how much she loved them. Iggy had given up bombs and him and Gassy had joined the skaters and the pranksters. I hadn't seen a bomb in months. And my baby, Angel. She had started taking hip-hop, something which she'd previously despised. But the one that hurt me the most was Fang. He too was in the 'in crowd', and it had turned him into an obnoxious jerk- I couldn't remember the last time that I'd had a real conversation with him, and that hurt me more then anything, we'd always said that we'd be best friends forever- it seemed that forever was a lot shorter then it used to be. Just thinking this brought tears to my eyes, and for the first time in a long time- I cried. Realising that I'd been lying to myself, I wasn't this prep, I was Maximum. The flying freak. The mutant mother. The leader. What had happened to us? I asked myself, but the answer came to me almost instantly, I knew what had changed us. School. I had always said it was a bad idea, I had protested that we'd all change- that nothing would be the same again. The others had all laughed it off, saying that it was ridiculous, that we were a flock. Live together, die together- no matter what. And, not for the first time in my life, I hated being right. We were no longer a flock.


	3. Chapter 2 Max POV

_(A/N Hey there, this is chapter two- I know it's kinda short, and three is aswell, but at the moment it's basically just the realisation dawning on Max. It kinda also gives you an insight on the relationship between Iggy and Max. He always seemed like the sort of guy you'd want to be you older brother to me, and so he is to Max. Please review, it means alot- and also helps me update faster!)_

* * *

Chapter Two- Max

It was only moments after I came to this sudden realisation that I heard movement from the room next to mine, Fang. I sighed, knowing that I would have to approach him about it, but part of me was scared. Would he care? Would he even want to be a part of the flock anymore, or was he happy how he was? Was he content with his girlfriend, who was constantly wearing clothes four sizes to small and throwing herself at other guys? Had he forgotten what we had once been? Deciding that I would talk to him after he'd eaten (he was always crabbier before breakfast) I headed back downstairs. I headed through the kitchen and out of the back door, grabbing a drink of apple juice and leaning against the doorframe. It wasn't long before I heard Fang bustling around in the kitchen and then, finally, sitting down in his seat. I was about to go and talk to him when the Queen of all evil herself, Lacy (Fang's girlfriend) appeared on the porch. She smiled at me but I only glared, not budging to let her past- she seemed confused at my sudden change of attitude, being that before today I had just ignored her very existence. I heard Fang say something, but didn't register a word that he said until he roughly pulled me backwards.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled, I recognised the tone as the same one that he had often used against flyboys, and to my horror, tears clouded my vision and I let out a small sob. What had happened to the old Fang? Embarrassed at my outburst, I shoved past a clearly bewildered Fang. I heard him mutter something to Lacy, and her flirtatious laugh. He was probably telling her about how much of an idiot I was. I collapsed against the other side of the wall from the couple, sliding down it until I was in a heap on the floor- instantly Accalia was at my side, whining softly- I half expected her to say something, then remembered there was a human girl about ten foot away from when I was crumpled. I reached out and hugged her to me, burying my face in her soft fur. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and someone was telling me that everything was going to be okay. I sobbed harder, remembering that it used to be Fang stood where Iggy now was. But that was back when he cared. Iggy and I were the only two members of the flock whose relationship had survived, but I think that was more because we had only just found out that we were actually twins when we joined the school, and so were desperate to stay as close as possible. He gently scooped me up and before I knew what was going on I was telling him all about my discovery, and about how I was absolutely sure that Fang hated my guts. He held me whilst I cried, before sending me to get washed up. I had to smile at that, Iggy was a brilliant big brother to me, even if he was only older by half an hour.

* * *

And now for a _small_ preview of the next chapter:

"I hope you're happy." I said quietly. "Because she certainly isn't." And with that I turned and left, leaving Fang standing in the doorway- staring at my retreating back.


	4. AN Sorry

Hey guys. This is rather important, and no, I'm not discontinuing (unless you want me to, but that's not what I'm talking about). My laptops has been sent of for repairs 'cause it went all crazy. I don't know how long it will be, but all of the chapters are on there- so there'll be no updates until I get it back. Sorry.

Nix xXx.


	5. Another AN and Story Preview

**Right guys, I've found out that I'll be getting my laptop back in the October half term- and I'm soooo sorry that it's taken so long, I really can't wait to start writing this story again :D Thanks for sticking with me :D**

**Okay, and these are a couple of parts of a Maximum Ride and Harry Potter Crossover that I'm considering writing. What do you think? Should I write some more? I think the chapters in it would be longer then my other stories, I've only really got one and a bit chapters written up, but the first one's 4 ½ pages long, and I think I wanna go back and add some stuff in :D**

* * *

_We were flying high over the beautiful countryside of England, yes, that__'__s right- England. The voice had informed us that we had reached the next step in our mission, and given us some co-ordinates, saying that we__'__d find allies- and discover out actual mission whilst we were there._

'_Here we are, Max.__'__ The voice said, I looked down, seeing what appeared to be a boarding school of some sort. _

'_Are you sure?__'__ I asked it mentally._

'_Positive.__'__ Came the reply._

"'_Kay guys, check it out- here we are.__"__ I shouted to my flock, and they cheered with joy, and relief that the long flight was eventually over._

"_And he we are.__"__ Came a familiar voice, and then the yells stopped and the six of us were falling into fighting positions. Ari, and about a hundred other erasers had managed to sneak up on us, how? I didn__'__t know, and I didn__'__t have time enough to figure it out._

* * *

"_Urgh, this is getting no-where!__"__ I yelled, frustrated, as I dodged a punch and delivered one of my own, only to have it blocked once more. I stopped fighting and instead concentrated on a ball of white light, slowly, and without the use of my wings, I lifted into the air. _

"_Max! Don__'__t you dare!__"__ Fang said, knowing that I was about to use my new, and hardly practiced power, on a scale that I__'__d never even contemplated before. But, by the time that his desperate pleas reached my ears, it was too late. A wave of white light flew out from me, hitting all of the erasers and killing them instantly. I grinned slightly- amazed that it had worked- and then I was falling…_

* * *

"_Those two souls shall unite, and the last battle shall commence. Though the battle will be long- and hope shall seem lost- all will end well for the light. Though no battle can be one without sacrifice- for one of the two shall fall from the skies in which her freedom was born; and as they fall, so shall the darkness.__"__ She said, her words filling me with a sense of dread as images of me falling, and the sounds of people calling my name filled my head. So this was how I was going to die? Fighting for those I loved? _


	6. Chapter 3 Iggy POV

**Okay guys, I got my laptop back a week and a dag ago, and I'm sorry I didn't pot this earlier but we're having a lot of trouble at the moment, my Dad's ship (he's in the navy) was the first ship _ever _since the war to go through Iraq and not get shot, so that was really scary; and then we found out- right as we were about to leave for a holiday that my Grandparents had been paying for- that some frauudster had stolen all of their money from their bank account. Needless to say, things have been hard around here, but we've finally had some good news- my dad should be home on the 16th of December, just in time for christmas, and the bank have given my Grandparents some money to live off, pay for petrol so that they can get my grandad to and from the hospital, the shop and the likes and pay the bills with ^^ Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with my guys, and sorry it's a short one- I'm working on making the next one a lot longer, it's being typed now ^^**

Chapter Three- Iggy

As soon as Max was in her room I headed down to the kitchen, who the hell was Fang to do that to her? After everything that she's gone through for him- and how does he repay her? By reducing her to tears.

I marched straight into the kitchen where Fang and Lacy were talking about some party that they planned on attending together, I grabbed Fang by the shoulder.

"What the hell, Iggy" He growled.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I growled, and then added a "Now." When he didn't move. He sighed and headed out into the hallway where I lead him.

"What the hell's going on, Lacy and I were in the middle of a conversation." Fang growled at me when we finally came to a stop.

"Yeah, you and little miss flirt are in the middle or a conversation whilst Max is upstairs crying her eyes out and you don't give a damn. What the hell is that about, _Caleb_? Huh? Or have you forgotten all about all of those years she spent looking after us all? All of those times she near died for us? But as long as you and Miss. Slut are happy I guess none of that matters." I snarled, no longer able to refrain any longer.

"What are you talking about" Fang asked, but he already sounded less like 'Caleb' and more like the old Fang.

"I'm talking about the fact that Max hasn't smiled properly in months, since the last time you bothered to talk to her. How the hell have you not noticed this? You've stopped being Fang, you've stopped being her best friend- her right hand man and the person she relies on. You've become an arrogant jerk, and thanks to you Max is completely and utterly lost. If you paid the slightest bit of attention to her then you would notice the way that she looks at you- she misses you for goodness sake. She thinks that you hate her- _and she doesn't have a freaking clue why, Fang_. You've damn near broken her."

""Oh, God." Fang gasped, the noise sounding strangled as he realised what he'd done. The pain that he'd caused Max.

"I hope you're happy." I said quietly. "Because she certainly isn't." And with that I turned and left, leaving Fang standing in the doorway- staring at my retreating back.


	7. Chapter 4 Fang POV

**A/N Right guys, I'm finally back- I'm sorry it took so long but there's been a lot of reasons, a) my laptop died again and has only just been fixed b) my dad just got back from Iraq c) I've got loads of coursework and d) it's the holidays! Lol. Anyways, thanks fo stiking with me. Please Review! -Nix xXx**

Chapter Four- Fang P.O.V

I was shocked by Iggy's words, but I knew they were true. What the hell had happened to me? How the hell could I cause Max so much pain? I should have seen right through her happy shell and seen that she was actually unhappy. Snapping out of my trance I headed up to Max's room, planning to talk to her about what had happened between us, only to be stopped by a perfectly manicured hand on my arm.

"Cae? Babe, what's going on?" Lacy asked, I glanced over at her, wondering for the first time why I'd put up with her for so long. I shook her hand off my arm and her blue eyes, filled with surprise, flickered to meet my own.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Max?" She asked, but I knew that her concern was fake.

"No, there's nothing wrong with Max- only with us." I answered, her surprise clearly grew.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, her surprise showing even more clearly in her voice then in her eyes.

"Yes, Lacy, I am breaking up with you. Just like I should have months ago." I snarled and turned, taking the stairs two at a time- I reached Max's door in a matter of seconds, finding her door wide open- her cheerleading stuff dumped on the floor, she was no-where in sight and her window was wide open- the curtains flying around in the breeze. Accalia was lying on her bed, her eyes following me around the room.

"What?" I snapped at the pure white wolf.

"You really hurt her, Fang." Was her reply- yes, her reply (she was an experiment like us).

"Yeah, I figured that out." I snarled, though I was more angry at myself then the canine. "Look, I'm worried about her- none of the flock have flown in months- she could fall and injure herself." Accalia sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you Fang. Haven't you noticed that Max goes for a fly with Iggy every night without fail? Or were you too absorbed in your delusion that you didn't notice that she was missing?"

"I guess… I guess I was." Was my mumbled reply.

"You know, she used to talk about you all the time; still does. About everything you guys went through, about the way that she always knew that you would be there for her. Then everything changed, her stories changed, a few weeks ago she told me about the time that the flock split in two." She said and I nodded in recognition. That had been the worst few days of my life. "I don't know if you knew this, Fang, but Max relies on you being there. She says that you don't need to do anything but be there and she'll have the strength to go on. The problem, Fang, is that you aren't there- and she feels like she can't go on without you. God forbid, if Iggy and I hadn't of been here she would have probably killed herself by now." My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, was that really how she felt? I sank onto her bed, and it was then that I noticed the photo album on the blood red sheets, it was already open to a picture, a picture that I recognised instantly. It was the one that Anne had taken of the six of us back in Virginia. That had been our first ever school encounter, and Max hadn't liked it there, neither had I too be honest. Everything was so…different- none of us had known what to say, or how to act. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I blinked them away. I had to fix this. I leapt from the bed and raced downstairs.

"Iggy!" I yelled, and the tall mutant came running. "Is there a special place that you fly? Somewhere that Max would go?"

"The lake, about ten minutes due north of here." He said, and offered me a slight smile. "Go and make things right with her, Fang. She needs you; more then you know." I nodded and ran out of the back door, launching myself straight into the air.


	8. Chapter 5 Fang POV

**(A/N Hey there readers! Thank you so much, xXxIggyxXx, Fangalator, kashiena and especially Foxy Sox for your awesome reviews. You guys make writing worth while, trust me! I'd also like to say that Foxy Sox is right, this part of the story is mainly Max, Iggy and Fang; but I need to get them three sorted before I can move onto the plot; so sorry, but I've kind of got no choice but to stick with it! Oh, and before I forget again everyone's a year older. And if any of you americans out there could send me a sort of age-grade sort of thing I'd be so happy. Like **

**Age: 13 & 14 = Year 10 for us english people!)**

Chapter Five- Fang

I followed Iggy's directions and found the lake in a matter of minutes, as he'd promised Max was sat on the end of a long jetty, dipping her feet in the water- despite the fact that it had be freezing. I landed and walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Her voice monotone, guarded and that hurt. I stumbled for words as I sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry Max." I said, though both of us knew that it wasn't enough- but it was a start. Her head was still turned away from me.

"Sorry?" She asked, her voice thick, as if she was crying. How could I not tell whether or not she was? "You weren't always my best friend, you know." She began softly. "Before you there was another guy that I used to hang out with at the school. Cruise. He was older then me, by a year and seven months. When I was four they eraserfied him, and then they made us fight. I tried to talk to him, but he just kept hitting me, as if he didn't remember me at all. I couldn't fight him, I wouldn't. Not Cruise. So I just let him pummel me, it hurt so bad. And then as I was lying on the floor, he leant over and said in my ear.

"It's better this way, you were holding me back Maxie." I thought nothing could be worse then that. I guess I was wrong, watching you grow away from me was far worse. You know why? Because I'd already sworn that I'd never let anything like that happen again. And yet I did, with you, with Nudge and with Angel and The Gasman. You've got nothing to be sorry for, people can't help growing apart, right? I just wish that things hadn't turned out this way. And you know what the saddest part is? Eu amei-o. E eu realizei somente apenas quanto quando estava demasiado atrasado." (1) The sudden change in language threw me, we were both fluent in most languages, and after a few moments I finally realised what she had said.

"What?" I gasped. She loved me.

"But don't worry, I won't ruin your little world." She continued. "You can go back to miss perfect and pretend like this never happened. I won't breathe a word I promise."

"Eu e Lacy sobre, máximo. Eu despejei sua direita depois que você retirou. E eu sou assim pesaroso que eu lhe fiz sempre a sensação que era perfeita e você não era, porque o todo - tempo mim desejava que era você que eu estava prendendo. Não ela." (2) I said, once more in Portuguese. Max had once said to me that she was glad that Jeb had taught us as many languages as he had, because then she could confess anything, and only the two of us would know. She had been joking at the time, or at least I'd thought she was, and now I realised just how true that was. She turned to me slowly and I could see for the first time that she was crying.

"Do you really mean that Fang?" She asked, and when I nodded she was crying all over again.

"Then I'm sorry I doubted you."

**(A/N**

1. Portuguese for: I loved you. And I only realised just how much when it was too late.

2. Me and Lacy are over, Max. I dumped her right after you took off. And I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that she was perfect and you weren't, because the whole time I was wishing that it was you that I was holding. Not her.

**Okay, sorry about both the shortness and the whole other language thingy, but it's something else that I need to bring up later in the story, and it makes more sense mentioning it here then anywhere else. So sorry. There's a bit of Fax for you, but, alas, things aren't all right with Max and Fang yet. Can they ever be as close as they used to be? Keep reading to find out! And please review, they inspire me to write. And if you can't think of anything to write, take a look at Foxy Sox's review- that should give you plently of info! :D)**


	9. Chapter 6 Max POV

**(A/N OME! I'm soooo super sorry that I didn't get this out before, I thought I had but apparently my spastic laptop didn't post it! Now I feel sooooo bad! Oh well, good news, I've already got about half of the next chapter written! Bad news, I'm not sure if I like it so I might go through and change it all :( Oh well. Oh, and I had an idea for a new story, the new TV show demons came out it England last week and immediately after seeing it I went upsairs and wrote one and a half chapters of a MRXDemons crossover. Basically, Max and the flock are re-incarnated angels that need to help Galvin, Luke, Ruby and Mina with the whole demons issue. Let me know what you think, and I promise, it's better then it sounds; probably the best one I've ever written! Remember, reviews are love :D)**

Chapter Six- Fang POV

I couldn't believe that had just happened, I had told Fang that I loved him, and he'd said that he loved me too. Yet, things still weren't the way that they were before, and I began to wonder if he really understood what was going on out here after all- did he really know me anymore? Was he still the same old Fang? Was he still my best friend? Sighing to myself I stood and whipped out my wings,

"We should head back." I mumbled before jumping into the air, pumping down hard with my wings. Confusion swam through my head; things weren't the same as before. Before all of this Fang could read me like a book, and I could read him just as easily; right now I could only wish that I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head and flew straight towards my window, picking up speed and closing my wings to an arrow-head position. Zooming into my room and landing on my bed, more confused the ever. Accalia leapt up from her bed (she had Angel's old one) and jumped onto mine, lying next to me.

"Well?" She asked, "How did it go?" I sighed, looking across at her.

"I told him I loved him." I said and her fur seemed to bristle.

"And?" She asked- her tone gentle.

"He said he loved me too." I said, pausing for a moment. "But I'm not sure if he really meant it. I just can't tell with him anymore. I can't read him like I used to." I confessed, Ace sighed and wriggled even closer, resting her head on my stomach.

"If Fang said he loved you then he meant it, it's going to take a while for the two of you too get used to each other again, but the fact that he came after you shows that he wants too. You just need time." She said, and I managed a weak smile through my tears.

"And the others?" I asked. "For all I know this is what they've always wanted. How can I take it away from them? I couldn't do that to them- it's not right, it's not fair." I sobbed.

"They don't want this, I'm sure of it." She reassured me. "They've just gotten sucked in, that's all. They'll come back to you willingly- you're their mother, Max." I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. If I was their mother then there wouldn't be this problem. If I was their mother I'd have stopped them, told them to buck their ideas up and that other people's opinions didn't matter. I would have told them that they just needed to be themselves, and that's all anyone could ask for. I would have stopped this from ever happening." Was my reply, Ace sighed.

"Max, you're 14, going on fifteen. You have plenty of time to rectify your mistakes; plenty of time to realise that you did all that you could possibly have done. It was them that let you go, you never did anything wrong." She said and I slowly nodded, and glanced at my watch, it was only half seven.

"You know what?" I said softly. "You're right, I can fix this."

"No Max, we can fix this. Iggy and I are always here. You don't have to do anything on your own- not anymore." I smiled, my first real smile in months. Maybe things were starting to look up.


	10. Chapter 7 Max POV

**(A/N Sorry this is a short one and has taken an annoyingly long amount of time, even for me! And it kinda sucks, but I needed to get the flock in here! You know what? Being upper school sucks and so does being a teenage competative swimmer, seriously. I have to skive training to spend one day a week with my boyfriend out of school [which is tomorrow, yay!] on an up side, you should be expecting a new story from me in the near [or distant, depends on previously mentioned stuff] it's kind of my version of MR 5. In my opinion it's the best I've written, I've really tried to keep my style as much like JP's as possible, and it's proven to be a lot more fun then my style! It's currently nine chapters (and a bit) long and 30 pages. Probably my longest one ever, and I'm just getting started. Let me know if you want a preview of it, and remember, reviews are love!)**

Of course, in my life happiness is short lived- and today was no exception. It all started with a screaming match from downstairs. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Great. I leapt down the stairs and walked calmly into the room where the three of them were screaming at each other. I leant calmly on the door frame and waited for them to notice me. It didn't take long and the three of them turned to face me.

"What are you looking at?" Gazzy snarled, and, as much as I hate to admit it, that hurt.

"I'm looking at three kids who used to be the best of friends, and are now glaring at each other as if they want to rip each others throats out. That's what I'm looking at." I answered sharply, my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, Monique wont hand over the remote." Came Angel's snide reply, that shocked me on two levels. 1) They looked like they were about to kill each other over a remote, and, 2) She'd called Nudge by her cover name.

"You're screaming at each other over a remote?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Nudge snarled.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said, exasperated. "Right, pass me the remote here and sit down." I said, and then when no-one moved I snarled. "Now." My voice held authority that none of them dared to go against and they did as they were told.

"Right, now can someone please explain to me why the hell you three are acting like this? I thought we were a flock? Or does that not matter now?" I said, my voice eerily calm. No-one answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Oh come on, Max. It's not like you actually care." Angel said spitefully from her seat. I was shocked.

"Is that what you think?" I said. "Is that really what you think? That I don't care?" I was met by silence.

"If I didn't care would I have settled down, because that's what you wanted? Would I have tried my hardest to find your parents? Would I have taken beatings for you from erasers? Would put up with all of the hell that I get from people from school, because you wanted to act normal? Would I have guarded you with my life at the school? Would I have given up on all my hopes and dreams so I could look after you guys? Would I have taken the punishments at the school for protecting you? Would I have done all of that if I didn't care? Would I still spend half of my nights fending off erasers, to keep you guys safe? I don't think so." I near shouted, and then there was a hand on my shoulder- Iggy. I shut my eyes and counted mentally to ten before opening them again. "If I didn't care, would I still be in this house? Would I be stood here, trying to get you to realise that you're a flock?" I said, before turning and heading into the garden. So much for my happy mood. I sighed and leant against a tree, looking out at the lake that ran through the garden. There's something about life as a teenage mutant that just seems to make life ten times harder.


	11. Story Preview

**_(A/N Okay guys, this is the preview for the other story that I'm working on, it's currently 18 chapters and 47 pages long, a personal record :D Hope you enjoy, and the next chapter to SH should be up soon, sorry for the wait.)_**

**Part One: Everything Has A Beginning **

_1._

There's something to be said about flying; something about it just screams peace and freedom, so unlike walking the busy streets below.

The flock and I were back in good old' New York, the one place we'd ever been where we- a flock of Avian-Americans (yes, that's flying bird-kids to you)- were the most normal people around. It was a pretty extraordinary place, filled with plenty of pretty extraordinary people; and for once, we blended. Needless to say, it was one of mine and the flock's favourite places in the world, topped only by my Mom's house in Arizona.

I looked around, Fang- my right hand man and best friend- was flying slightly above me and to my left; Iggy and The Gasman (and trust me, he lives up to his namesake) were flying side-by-side slightly behind Fang. Their voices were lowered and I had a sinking feeling that they were discussing bombs, great. Nudge and Angel were on my right, Angel was carrying Total (our talking dog who was currently learning to fly), all three of them were laughing and whooping as they spun in tight barrel rolls and somersaults.

"Heads up guys, find an alley and we'll head down and find somewhere to eat." I said, before Nudge could cut in with her usual 'Max, I'm hungry' line. I heard excited mumbles and smiled slightly, I loved being able to make them happy- not that it happened often, with our lifestyle, but still, it made it all worth while.

_'They should be happy that they're alive Max, and that's all thanks to you.'_

_The voice intoned._

_'Ah, I wondered when you were going to jump back in and work some of your riddle magic.'_

_I answered sourly, there was nothing better to put a girl (okay, teenage mutant-bird-freak, but still) in a bad mood then the voice in her head returning._

_'It's time for your last mission, Max. It's time to end it.'_

It said, and then pain exploded behind my eyes, my wings folded and I dropped like a stone; trying- and failing- to suppress my screams of agony. I registered voices screaming my name, but I was too busy trying to cancel out the pain, paying attention to the images, sounds and videos that were whizzing through my head, whilst holding said head together in one piece. And then the Icy blackness claimed me and my last thought was: '

Well, 'aint life grand?'.


	12. Chapter 12 Fang POV

**A/N Right guys, this is the last chapter for this part of the story, because I have a new story on it's way. I will revise and improve this story, and then get around to writing a sequal, which I will announce here, but for now, at least. This story is complete. Thank you for all your time, patience and kind reviews. Please stick with me and read my new story! Thanks again,**

** -Nix xXx**

Chapter Eight

I watched Max from my bedroom window, I'd heard the fight below. How had things got so bad with the six of us? Angel had even called Nudge by her 'human name'; that just went to prove just how bad we'd let things get. Max sat down on a rock that overlooked the lake, and my raptor vision picked up the tears on her face. I felt a stab of guilt in my heart, I wanted nothing more then to go down there and comfort her- but I couldn't. It wasn't me she needed right now, it was someone who'd stayed by her side. I watched as Iggy and Accalia walked out into the beautiful garden and sat either side of her. And then something completely unexpected happened, Angel walked out across the grass, Max said something to the other two and they departed. The young girl stood in front of Max and the two talked for a while before Angel fell into Max's arms, crying. Nudge and The Gasman appeared moments later and before long all three of them were sobbing and clinging to Max like she was their only life line. Then Max began to cry, wordlessly I jumped out of the window and arrived at the same time as Ace and Iggy. The seven of us clung to each other, each of us realising just how much we needed each other. And, after nine months, I felt whole. All of us were here, together; and that's all we could ever want, all we could ever need. We were a flock, seven birds of a feather.


End file.
